


Good Hair Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Hair Day

Title: Good Hair Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 390  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) challenge: #63 [Pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/159610.html#cutid1). I chose picture number one.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: I only used one picture this time. I must be losing my touch. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bad Hair Day

~

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and began pulling him towards the ocean. “Isn’t it glorious?” he crowed.

Draco slapped his hand onto his head and scowled. “It’s too windy,” he whinged. “It’ll mess up my hair.”

Harry sighed, and turned to face him, continuing to back his way to the water while still dragging Draco with him. “You look amazing,” he said. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”

“What sort of fun?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“We could play in the water a bit,” Harry suggested, a sly smile on his face.

Draco pursed his lips then nodded, albeit reluctantly. “All right. But then we go straight back inside. I burn easily.”

They walked through the surf holding hands until Harry got a mischievous idea. Bending down, he scooped up some water and splashed it onto Draco’s stunned face.

Draco’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “Oh you are going _down_ for that, Potter,” he growled.

Harry led Draco on a merry chase through the surf until Draco caught him, pulling him down to the wet sand. They stared at each other, still panting and laughing from their exertions until Harry shifted, and his arousal became evident to Draco.

“There’s another type of fun we could have,” Draco suggested, licking his lips.

Harry didn’t bother to answer, he just leaned in and captured Draco’s mouth in a searing kiss.

They arched against each other, moaning as they snogged and as the cool water lapped around them in erotic counterpoint to their heated bodies. They were both soaked by the time Harry raised his head.

“While it _is_ secluded here,” he said huskily, “I don’t think I want to shag out here in the open.”

Draco, his eyes dazed and his lips swollen from their kissing, nodded shakily. “Let’s go back to the cottage,” he said.

As Harry helped him to his feet, he noticed Draco’s hair was a bit messy, and knowing how conscious the blond was about his appearance, he reached out to fix it.

Draco rolled his eyes and batted his hands away. “Oh, please,” he said, beginning to pull Harry back towards the cottage. “Never mind about my hair. It’s about to get much messier in a moment if I have anything to say about it!”

~


End file.
